


Sinuoso manichino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lamiae, Manikin - Freeform, Mannequin, Snakes, Spiders, manikin transformation, mannequin transformation, snake woman, spider woman - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una casa abbandonata e un oscuro manichino.Scritta per il: #FlashWeekChallenge della pagina: Better than Canon.Prompt: Nella misura in cui muore il nostro piccolo io - questo aggregato di processi psichici, pauroso, disperato, agressivo, opportunistico, manipolante e troppo di rado gioioso - si sviluppano di pari passo la fiducia, la vera gioia ed una ferma speranza.“[Willigis Jäger]Scritta sentendo: Once Upon a December - Ethereal Remix; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZ6buLNIgs8.
Series: I grandi mostri [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082





	Sinuoso manichino

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono ispirata a: Spider's bite.; https://www.deviantart.com/hypno-roxa/art/Spider-s-bite-634747790.

Sinuoso manichino

La giovane avanzò con passo cadenzato nella stanza, decorata da ampi drappeggi vermigli.

Notò che sulla stoffa erano posate delle farfalle azzurre luminescenti.

< Dove sono? Non è la prima volta che appena sveglia sono confusa, ma mai così…

Non ricordo né il mio nome, né come sono finita qui > pensò la ragazza. Scivolava con la lunga coda di serpente lungo il pavimento della sala.

< Che io sia in una città? Questo luogo è così diverso dalla foresta dei mostri da dove provengo >. Si deterse le labbra piene e rosse con la lingua.

Delle lunghe zampe pelose e sinuose scivolavano sul tetto sopra di lei, mentre i tessuti nascondevano un altro corpo femminile.

La lamia raggiunse la finestra e ne accarezzò il vetro, notando che era sbarrata da una lamina di acciaio.

I vetri dei diversi quadri erano lineati e spezzati, mentre le tele al loro interno erano grigie, dalle punte ingiallite.

Diversi occhietti rossi brillavano, divorando la figura ignuda della lamia. La donna serpente aveva la coda formata da scaglie lisce e aguzze, mentre la sua pelle rosea era morbida.

I lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano morbidi e gonfi dietro le sue spalle.

La donna ragno padrona dell’abitazione fece schioccare lentamente le sue tenaglie.

La lamia notò che in un angolo della stanza, vicino ad una porta sbarrata, c’era un manichino di plastica grigia. Aveva delle lunghe gambe sinuose montate su un alto piedistallo.

Il manichino non aveva né testa, né braccia, ma indossava un vestito di pregiata stoffa rosso sangue. Aveva un’ampia gonna a campana ed era intrecciato all’altezza del seno.

Gli occhi della lamia furono catturati da una gemma che decorava il colletto dell’abito. Era circolare ed emanava dei bagliori di diversi colori che si confondevano e si mischiavano, muovendosi e rimescolandosi, andando a creare delle spirali.

Le medesime spirali comparvero negli occhi della lamia.

“Il morso del ragno è il più potente veleno quando si macchia di sangue e d’amore” bisbigliò il ragno.

La lamia si sporse in avanti e il suo corpo s’irrigidì. Le braccia le ricadevano ai lati del corpo, mentre i suoi occhi erano sgranati.

Socchiuse le labbra, mentre un rivolo di saliva le colò dalla bocca. La sua coda arrotolata iniziò ad emanare un tenue bagliore e si tramutò in plastica grigia. La stessa mutazione si allargò lentamente al resto del suo corpo, tramutandola a sua volta in un manichino.

La donna ragno scese a testa in giù, utilizzando uno spesso traliccio di ragnatela attaccato al soffitto, e le morse il collo, prima che la lamia si tramutasse del tutto.

Gli occhi della prigioniera si spensero.

La donna ragno sfilò con abili movimenti delle sue sei mani l’abito dal manichino senza testa e lo fece indossare al manichino con le fattezze da donna serpente.

“Lascia completamente andare il tuo io, lasciati trasfigurare. Tu puoi donare gioia agli altri.

Nella misura in cui muore il nostro piccolo io - questo aggregato di processi psichici, pauroso, disperato, aggressivo, opportunistico, manipolante e troppo di rado gioioso - si sviluppano di pari passo la fiducia, la vera gioia ed una ferma speranza” le sussurrò, accarezzandole i capelli di plastica.

I vetri spaccati rimandavano numerosi loro riflessi deformati.


End file.
